cuticledetectiveinabafandomcom-20200214-history
Lorenzo
Lorenzo (ロレンツォ Rorenzo) is the right hand man of his mafia boss, Don Valentino. Appearance Lorenzo is a tall, rather mysterious man, always having a paper bag over his head and concealing his appearance. The paper bag itself is ripped horizontally and diagonally, but sewn together again. He has buttons for eyes and a light blue, striped ribbon as a scarf, kept together with a yellow and a pink flower. Lorenzo, being influenced by Japan or ordered by Don Valentino, always wears traditional Japanese clothes. He sports a classic kimono, white top and blue bottom. He completes his outfit with a pair of zōri (Japanese sandals). In the tenth episode, part of his face is revealed when Soumei possess him and partially removes his mask before it is forcibly replaced by Ogi and Hiroshi. Personality Lorenzo is loyal towards his boss Don Valentino, supported by the fact that he was chosen to be Don's right hand man.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 He does not hesitate or questions his boss's order at the least, as shown when Don Valentino tells Lorenzo to defend him from the police, which he does with his gun. As well as displaying a laid back persona.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 18-19 Despite his loyalty to Don, he also displays a rather friendly personality to people outside of the mafia, even to the point of inviting Yūta Sasaki into their family when they were saved by him.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 21 Lorenzo's actions know no bounds when it comes to protecting Don Valentino, even dressing up pretty to distract the opponent if need be, and escaping the scene without concern for his status but, instead, his boss's. It has also been revealed that Lorenzo holds great pride in his Japanese culture.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 31-33 Plot Intro arc When the police and the Inaba Detective Agency come to Don's house, Don panics and calls for his subordinate Lorenzo. Lorenzo comes in action and fires his antique gun at the group. He then takes his time to reload and it is not fast enough for Ogino, who quickly shoots the gun out of Lorenzo's hands. As Ogino tells his companions to hide, Lorenzo and Don hide themselves and set up a trap. Ogino blindly falls into the trap and is stuck. Lorenzo is seen shocked when Yūta tapes the hole Ogino is stuck in. He even tries to recruit him for the mafia, seeing how evil he is. He later hands Don 10.000¥ bills for him to eat.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 23 Later, when Yūta performs his Hamusenryū, Lorenzo is shocked and dramatically explains the technique. He does the same when he sees Hiroshi's werewolf form. When Hiroshi emits his miasma of despair, Lorenzo is affected to the point when he escapes from reality deep inside his despair and is suddenly dressed as a little, girly girl, with a doll in the shape of Don. He is filled with hopes of some kind of prince, but somehow returns to reality and slashes Hiroshi. Meanwhile, Ogino has escaped, though he is still stuck in the fridge. Seeing how they are in a dsadvantage, he takes Don and flees in a classic Japanese palanquin.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 33 Skills & Abilities Weapon Specialist: Lorenzo has been seen using an authentic classic Japanese gun. He hasn't displayed excessive skill, but his accuracy seems above average and also took the appropriate stance. However, he has to reload after one shot and with his old gun, this takes some time, allowing the enemy to make a move in the meantime.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 19 Relationships Don Valentino Lorenzo is Don's loyal subordinate, his right hand man. He obeys Don at every whim and takes pride into being his trusted assistant. Aiding him in his criminal acts, he also takes the job as his butler, serving him 10.000¥ bills.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 22 He admires Don and has seen him as his knight in shining armor.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 31 Quotes *(To Don Valentino, when serving him Yen bills) "Today's menu is a dish made of yukichi's." *(To Yūta Sasaki) ''"How about joining the family?"''Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 21 Trivia *Lorenzo ranked 10th on the first popularity poll, 14th on the second. *His birthday is December 2nd. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mafia Category:Male